


Stay

by Psychedelic_dreams_01



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_dreams_01/pseuds/Psychedelic_dreams_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr prompt- "I'd ask you to stay, but I don't like you." with Fenders as the pairing. Oneshot </p><p>Anders and Fenris have been arguing all day long. Hawke, having had enough, decides to settle for the night- during which Fenris has a nightmare and Anders is the only one there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say I feel I can write better than this? I don't know, I tried to make this a short fic but it still managed to get over 2k.  
> This is based off of me wanting tumblr prompts to practice writing short fanfictions. As a first one though, I must say 2k words is not too bad for me, probably my shortest fic yet. This also is the first time writing these guys like this so please tell me if anything seems a little ooc!
> 
> In any case, enjoy and please tell me what you think!

“Fuck you, mage.”

“Hah! So now we’re resorting to straight up insulting each other? I can do that! Piss off!” 

“This all started, you know, because you were stupid enough to let yourself be influenced by that demon of yours.”

“Oh for- how many times must I tell you that first, Justice is a spirit, and second, not everything I do is influenced by him!”

“Spirit, demon, they’re all the same. Besides, now you’re just admitting that it was your own decision to be so stu--” 

“Right, that’s it!” 

A third voice cut across the two arguing, silencing them both as two sets of glaring eyes turned to Hawke, both people seconds away from unleashing their anger on him too. 

“What is it with you both? You’ve been bickering almost since we set off! I mean, I’m used to your petty arguments but seriously!” Hawke made a strangled noise of frustration, eyes darting between the two for a moment before he threw his hands up, marching on past his two glowering companions. 

“You know what, I’ve had enough of this for today. We’re setting up camp here- Fenris you’re going to collect firewood in that direction-” he paused, pointing off to the right, “- and Anders, you in that direction for something to eat. Me and Varric will sort out the camp itself.” 

There was only a small moment before everyone took off in their assigned direction, but the moment wasn’t small enough for Fenris and Anders not to let their gazes lock briefly and give each other one final, brief stare down before storming off in different directions. 

\----  
Setting up the camp didn’t really take long. It was too hot and rain seemed so unlikely that the group had decided against even bringing tents with them. It was only two nights they’d be sleeping out- and that was only if they didn’t get their mission done by a decent time.  
Of course, knowing Hawke’s life, it probably wouldn’t go to plan. 

Hawke sighed, leaning back against one of the tree logs he’d dragged over to use as a seat- well, Varric was using his one as a seat, Hawke was using it as a head rest. 

“I don’t know what to do with them, Varric. I can’t take them on missions like this together- but they’re also both my friends,” he basically whined, arms gesturing as he spoke. 

Varric couldn’t help roll his eyes. “Listen, they’ll get over it eventually. Become friends or at least acquaintances. You’ve just got to… give it time.” 

“It’s been a year.” 

“Well some people just need their time. A lot of it. Come on, let’s lighten up or at the very least change topic- I think one of those morons are coming back.”

Indeed, when Hawke listened he heard the crunch of leaves, peering over to where the sound was coming from and seeing Anders coming back, something in his hands. For now however he remained silent, simply watching the man approach the camp, lost in his own world.  
Lost so much he almost tripped over his own feet barely stopping himself from falling properly onto Varric. 

“Watch it Blondie, I don’t want you turning into Hawke and making things awkward with every move you make. One Hawke is bad enough.” 

“I’ll have you know I don’t always make things awkward!” Hawke retorted with a pout, earning a grin from Varric. 

“Sorry, wasn’t looking where I was going, that’s all. I promise I won’t subject you to suffer with a ‘second Hawke’ around,” Anders joked, giving his own weaker grin. 

They teased Hawke for another few minutes before Fenris arrived, merely glancing at the others before silently getting on with placing the firewood in the small pit Hawke had created for the fire earlier. 

The mood was actually rather relaxed despite the clear tension still between two of the group members, Fenris barely talking much but content to just sit at the edge of the group and listen, only giving small comments when asked or to tease someone else.  
Anders was a lot more involved in the chatter, but he and Fenris hadn’t even spared the other a mere glance, for now ignoring each other- thanks to everyone’s relief. 

Night did eventually roll around, the fire being allowed to burn itself down to a small glow, flames dying out as everyone settled themselves in their own little areas close to the remained of the fire; Varric had chosen to lie near the centre of the party, Hawke to his right, Anders on his left, a space separating each one from being too close to the other.  
Fenris however had chosen to give himself a wider berth. He lay on the opposite side of the embers to everyone else, sword placed beside him and not bothering with anything to even lie on. 

First watch had been given to Anders as he had volunteered, the man sat up on the log watching everyone settle and say their ‘goodnights’, chuckling at Varric’s warning to Hawke that if he somehow kicked him in the night he’d get a good look at Varric’s own boot. 

But now everyone was settled, silence falling except from the sounds of a gentle breeze running through the nearby bushes and trees, stars above as bright as ever and half moon creating its own dim light. It was peaceful, Anders had to admit, looking up at the sky and letting himself smile a little to himself.  
\----

Maker knew how many hours had passed since Anders was left to keep first watch, the silence of the night only interrupted by the sounds of Hawke’s heavy breathing- thankfully not snoring this time. 

He was tired, and soon he’d wake Varric so he could get his own fair share of rest, but for now he’d remain vigilant, keep an eye out for anything unusual and listen out for any sounds that indicated movement around or towards them. 

A noise like a small whimper however dragged his attention away from gazing out into the darkness around them, the noise accompanied by sounds of rustling as someone shifted making Anders stand up, eyes falling onto Fenris. 

It was too dark to see clearly by, but Anders could still tell it was the elf who was making the small noises and seemingly shifting around in his sleep, clearly uncomfortable with things that were plaguing his sleeping mind. 

Now, it wasn’t necessarily an unknown fact that Fenris had nightmares- sometimes when on outings like this, the person sharing his tent would be woken by him, but for obvious reasons, Anders was never one of them. Hell, he’d never even been on an outing where Fenris had had a nightmare before.  
It was simple to put what few clues and hints were let out together (especially what with being a healer) and come up with the conclusion that Fenris had these bad dreams, but knowing this and trying to help the person in question were two completely different things.  
Especially when said person hated your guts. 

But he couldn’t just leave him. 

Waking Hawke or Varric was unnecessary, but trying to help himself… well, Anders simply had no clue how Fenris would react.  
That was the main thing stopping him. 

Another particularly loud noise made its way from the elf on the floor, causing Anders to wince and make up his mind, acting before he could rethink his decision. 

He knelt down, placing a hand on Fenris’ shoulder and gently shaking him, calling out his name softly. 

The reaction was immediate. 

Fenris’ eyes flew open, unfocused on anything in particular and for a brief moment the lyrium markings across his skin flared up, casting an eerie, dim glow across the two of them, Anders pulling his hand back and taking a small step back. Fenris had also rolled onto his back, the mage having been standing behind him probably not something he should have been doing, the elf having looked just about ready to lash out until he finally was able to focus on Anders, for a few moments just staring at the man with a blank look. 

“You- you were having a nightmare, Fenris,” Anders spoke at last, his voice steady and quiet. 

At that the elf’s eyes narrowed briefly before he looked away, taking a deep breath and with it letting the marks dim themselves back till they returned back to their state as white tattoos dancing across his body.  
Fenris sat himself up, running a hand through his hair to brush it back before sighing. 

“I assume you want a thanks, perhaps?” he got out, voice still rather rough from sleep but mocking tone still present, the tiredness clear in his features. But there was also something else in his voice, something Anders couldn’t quite place. 

“No, not really. See, as much as you and I don’t get on, I’m not as big a jerk as to leave someone suffering,” Anders replied. 

Fenris huffed in response, but Anders could just make out the small smile that pulled up the corners of his lips- a bitter smile. 

“Well, thank you, anyway.”

The mild surprise on the mage’s face must have been clear enough to Fenris even in the dark as his bitter smile slipped into something a bit more genuine. 

“See, as much as you and I don’t get on, I’m not as big a jerk as to not understand when something was hard for another person and not thank them for trying to help.” 

After a small pause, Anders chuckled, grinning down at the other. “So you’re going to play it that way huh?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

A silence fell between the two. For once however, it was comfortable, not awkward or tense. It lasted a few minutes, Anders standing near Fenris and watching the sky again, the elf still sat up, looking at his lap, hands placed there and staring at the markings that ran through his palm, spreading and stretching up to the tip of each of his fingers. 

It was Anders’ turn to sigh, uncrossing his arms as he made to turn away. 

“Well, this little moment of not arguing with you has been nice, but I’m still on watch and I think you ought to try go b-”

However Fenris cut Anders off, speaking over him but not necessarily louder than him. In fact, if Anders hadn’t stopped talking when he heard Fenris start, he’d probably have missed what the warrior had said. 

“I’d ask you to stay, but I don’t like you. And you don’t like me.” 

That emotion was in Fenris’ voice again, Anders still unable to place it, but in any case, he hesitated, taking his time to reply and choosing his words carefully. 

“You know… I can still stay. We don’t have to talk or anything if you’d rather not but… Let’s just say sometimes, company is welcome, so long as you’re not by yourself.” 

As he spoke, Anders lowered himself to the ground, sitting now beside Fenris, legs crossed and meeting the guarded look Fenris cast him with a small smile. 

“We can call a truce for now, if you’d like. Put our differences aside for a second, talk about anything or nothing, if that’s what you want, get back to verbally punching each other in the morning. Or I mean, you can tell me to ‘fuck off’ and I’ll do so and we can pretend this didn’t happen. Whatever you’re comfortable with, really.” 

The night took over, its sounds the only thing to be heard and if Fenris wasn’t watching Anders or sat up, he’d have thought the elf went back to sleep. 

“Why? Why are you doing this?” 

He’d have thought that question was going to be asked. “Because honestly? I know what it’s like to have dreams and just… Need company. And I like to help people; it’s kind of what I do.” 

Fenris let out a small snort. “And you want me to owe you a debt.” 

“No, I promise it’s nothing like that. Seriously. Just… let me stay a few minutes, and then I’ll leave you alone if you’re still not happy, deal?”

“….Fine.”

\----  
The night passed quicker than either had expected, talking for probably the first time with no arguments. Well, a few teases and some banter, but nothing that couldn’t be considered ‘friendly’. 

It had eventually reached a point, when the sun had started to tint the world a lighter shade, that Fenris pushed Anders to the ground at his refusal to sleep, telling him he’d knock him out if he kept arguing with him, saying he’d finish keeping watch until everyone else woke up- Anders needed his rest, especially as the group healer. 

Anders had rather childishly resisted sleep until he couldn’t any longer, passing out beside Fenris who hadn’t bothered moving. 

Fast forwards quite a few hours to when everyone had woken up and had just started on their way once more, Fenris and Anders taking the lead walking side by side and having a reasonable conversation.  
Hawke and Varric walked a small distance behind them, both in similar states of surprise and downright shock when it came to Hawke, the human turning to the dwarf beside him and pointing wordlessly at the two in front of them, mouth hanging open. 

Varric chuckled. “Yes, Hawke, I do see this, no Hawke, I am just as clueless as you are as to how this came about. Maybe miracles do happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! As usual, please give a comment and/or kudos if you'd like, they're greatly appreciated, and at any time you want check out my tumblr- http://psychedelic-dreams-01.tumblr.com/ Feel free to also give me prompts there, I'm always willing to try writing more!  
> PS- if you see anything that needs to be corrected please just say so!


End file.
